Schwarkatze
Schwarkatzen (singular "Schwarkatze") are a species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are a type of Summon, as well. Biology Schwarkatzen are very similar in shape to that of a domestic non-Mobian cat, but considerably larger in size; they can reach almost 3 feet in length from head to tail tip and stand about 15 inches tall at the shoulder, whereas the domestic non-Mobian cat only reaches 18 inches from head to tail tip and 9-10 inches at the shoulder. Their fur is a mixture of black and various gray-shades in different patterns (typically depending on the subspecies, and some subspecies may be completely black or dark gray), and they have a mane of shadowy black mist mixed with purple, dark blue, or red around their necks and shoulders, as well as more mist extending from the backs of their heads and around their forepaws; more mist runs down their backs, and their tails are completely comprised of this mist, as well, save for a small, solid base. Longer, somewhat spiky-looking fur extends from their shoulders. Their eyes appear to be devoid of pupils, typically being a monochrome orange-yellow color; colors such as green, lighter yellow, and even blue and red have been seen, however. The appearance of a Schwarkatze's misty mane is directly tied to its health; a healthy Schwarkatze will have a nearly opaque mist, with the purple/dark blue/red shades being rich and vibrant in color. As their health declines, so does the appearance of their mist, with a very ill Schwarkatze having a dull gray, fairly transparent mist that is also reduced in size. Subspecies The different subspecies of Schwarkatzen are based on different breeds of domestic cats. The physical differences of each subspecies generally lies in their physical build and the overall appearance of thee mist on their heads and necks, as well as the mist that comprises much of their tails; long-haired subspecies generally have a much more abundant, "fluffy" mist, short-haired subspecies tend to have a thinner, jagged appearance to their mist, and medium-haired subspecies are in between their long and short-haired brethren. Many of these subspecies were bred specifically to be domestic, however, and these domestic Schwarkatze typically have a sleeker, fancier appearance, as opposed to the rougher, almost feral appearance of the wild Schwarkatze. All of the domestic Schwarkatzen were bred from wild ancestors of either the short-hair, medium-hair, or long-hair variety. Habitat Temperament Schwarkatzen are somewhat solitary creatures, preferring to live and hunt by themselves. However, it is not unheard of for them to live in colonies than can consist of as many as 20 individuals. Each Schwarkatzen colony spans a fairly large territory. Like the real-life cat they are based on, they can warm up to people if continuously offered food. Diet Schwarkatzen are carnivores, hunting down small prey such as Mobini mice, rabbits and birds, but have been known to eat Mobini snakes and lizards as well. Reproduction Offspring Schwarkatzen give birth to an average of four kittens per litter, but numbers as low as two and as high as seven have been reported. Mothers keep their kittens very well-hidden, typically using their Darkness-based powers to reduce light in the area around the den, to make it harder for predators to see it. Schwarkatzen kittens (often called "Schwarkittens") are born exuding their mist, but generally have little ability to control their inherent Darkness powers until they are about six months old. Abilities Schwarkatzen are armed with the sharp claws and teeth that make them such formidable hunters for their size. They have superb eyesight, able to see incredibly well in the dark, and have a great sense of smell and hearing, as well. Schwarkatzen have the natural ability to manipulate the Element of Darkness; they typically use it to cloak themselves while hunting, and can reduce the light within a small area (typically a 10-foot radius around themselves) to give themselves an advantage in terms of vision. The adult's cloaking ability also cools the temperature around it by as much as 15 degrees. They are also able to use a fairly wide variety of Darkness-aligned techniques, and can effectively attack both from afar and up close. Weaknesses Schwarkatzen cannot effectively cloak themselves if the area they are in is incredibly bright and mostly devoid of shadows; they require a good amount of ambient darkness in order to cloak themselves, as this is what they partially draw upon. As combatants that work alongside Summoners, they are quite fragile. Known Owners Those who own Schwarkatzen, typically as a Summon. Other Information Notes/Trivia *Their name is a portmanteau of schwarz and katze, the German words for "black" and "cat", respectively. Category:Species Category:Summons Category:Darkness-based Summons